Fifty Everythings
by Havenhaven
Summary: A collection of Fifty Sentences for various Fire Emblem pairings, 1 - SethCormag 2 - BastianVolke


#01 – Ring

Cormag usually carries a tarnished silver ring around his neck, given to him for safekeeping before his brother's last ride; Seth carries the same ring with a guarantee to return it personally after his mission.

#02 – Hero

Seth rides into the swarming street as his praises are sung from the grateful citizens and looks to the sky to wave at the wyvern that whirls above his head; he can almost see the rueful grin of Cormag's as the people notice him and begin to panic from the sight of a Grado beast.

#03 – Memory

Sometimes Seth wakes in the middle of one of Cormag's dreams and tries not to let the pain in his chest overcome his better judgment as the other twists out of his arms and flinches from every touch, instead he speaks soft words and slowly encloses his hands around Cormag's; gradually the demons leave and Seth is once again settled comfortably against his headboard with arms wrapped tightly around a slumbering blonde.

#04 – Box

Cormag is doubtful of Seth's ability to understand his need to correct Vigarde's mistakes; but then he's there with him in the halls of Renais, watching as Ephraim's shell is placed within a casket, so he takes Seth's remaining hand and warms it between his own.

#05 – Run

When Seth was a minor he remembers laughing as he raced past the older boys on his horse; now he's laughing again as Cormag rushes past him on his wyvern.

#06 – Hurricane

When the reports of a hurricane on the western coast are presented to Seth he takes little notice of them; when he receives a letter from Cormag that is dated a day before news of the storm, he becomes worried.

#07 – Wings

Seth rushes into the curtains of rain surrounding Renais as the exhausted wings of a wyvern touch the ground; Cormag has been tossed around by the fierce storm for nine days without rest or supplies and groans in relief as Seth removes his numb body from the saddle.

#08 – Cold

The lack of clouds in the starry sky cause a severe drop in temperatures; forcing a delay in one Wyvern Knight's return to Grado from Renais.

#09 – Red

Seth can't stop his hands as they drag themselves down his lover's sides, drawing blood and tearing away fabric as he forces his lips onto Cormag's; Cormag can see the madness in scarlet eyes and does everything he can to stop Seth from doing something the other would hate himself for later.

#10 – Drink

Pleased with his ability to integrate Cormag seamlessly into his life, Seth takes a long drink of whiskey as he listens to Kyle explain the workings of a sexton to Cormag; even as the confused man sits comfortably in his lap trying to make sense of the need for the sun's position and the arithmetic involved.

#11 – Midnight

Seth had already retired to his chambers for the day when his window cracked open at midnight with a thoroughly drenched Wyvern Knight balanced on its ledge.

#12 – Temptation

When Seth passes Duessel in the hall of an inn and looks through a cracked door to see Cormag curled on the ground with bruises around his neck and blood on his face Seth is tempted to turn away, but instead slowly eases the door open and supports Cormag to the room he shares with Kyle -relieved to see the fire in Cormag's eyes burning as brightly as ever.

#13 – View

Watching a shirtless Cormag bathe his wyvern through a window -in the middle of a Frelian conference- brought a smile to Seth's face; which immediately faded when he was asked _what_ he thought so amusing about the possible assassination of King Innes.

#14 – Music

Seth has always loved bards and is incredibly enchanted with a dancer's simple rhyme at a tavern, then he leaves and hears Cormag singing a rich ballad behind the closed door of their room.

#15 – Silk

Cormag has never touched or owned a piece of silk and is hesitant to join Seth on the richly upholstered bed; until the paladin grips his waist and pulls their bodies together on the comforter.

#16 – Cover

Kyle reports that General Seth has been confined to his chambers because of a high fever and only hopes that once his commander has completed seducing Grado's knight he'll return the favor.

#17 – Promise

Seth clutched the saddle of the flying wyvern tightly as Cormag made good on his promise of 'making it worth his wile'.

#18 – Dream

When Cormag joined Renias' caravan he dreamed of wind in his hair and his brother's gentle face at his side; since his first spar with the Silver Knight he dreams of soft words charged with hidden meaning and scarlet eyes filled with want.

#19 – Candle

Seth jumps when he feels Cormag's tongue on his ear and knocks a lit candle on his lap.

#20 – Talent

Forde has an artistic gift, Kyle is uncommonly good at arithmetic, and Seth has a knack for strategic planning; Cormag can listen to them all lecture away and sleep with his eyes open when needed.

#21 – Silence

Cormag was silent as he stood in front of Seth, his head high but his eyes cast down; he spoke in a soft voice and was surprised at the soft kiss pressed to his forehead with the paladin's gentle acceptance.

#22 – Journey

Cormag tells Kyle that the sun's journey is of no consequence to navigation; _instinct_ led him to Seth, and _instinct_ will always lead him back.

#23 – Fire

In the flickering light of the campfire Seth adjusts his head as it rests across Cormag's thighs; calloused fingers feather across his scalp as Forde subtly sketches the intimate moment.

#24 – Strength

The Demon King's conquerors are playing a game in the warm sunshine of July; Cormag is on defense and is surprised when Dozla picks him up with one hand and throws him against Seth to clear the field.

#25 – Mask

A little Grado bandit has halted Seth's horse with a small blade and shivers under the general's hard eyes; Cormag lands beside him and rips the crude mask off the bandit, revealing a poor, dirt covered youth with tears running from his eyes, Cormag gives him a purse of coins and sends the youth home.

#26 – Ice

Cormag isn't happy about slipping on Renais' frozen threshold and breaking his leg; he changes his mind when he's situated in Seth's room and allowed to sleep most of the day away.

#27 – Fall

The soft impact of a snowball distracts Seth as he's explaining offensive-defense to the recruits; his eyes are hard as he turns to them, with wide eyes they gesture to each other as Cormag also surveys them, another ball hits Seth's shoulder and he's prepared to deliver punishment to the whole squad, but then he turns to Cormag suspiciously and the snowball that hits his face nearly causes him to fall from his mount.

#28 – Forgotten

Cormag isn't very angry when Seth has forgotten his promise to spar with him; he isn't enraged when Seth avoids him to placate King Ephraim; he isn't very irritated when Seth doesn't bother to inform him of the postponement of his trip to Grado; when Seth finally crosses the border he sweeps Cormag onto his horse and gives him the deepest non-apology possible -which is quite deep when Seth's tongue is thrown into the mix-, Cormag lets all that non-anger dissipate as Seth directs his horse towards the halls of Grado.

#29 – Dance

Glen used to laugh at his inability to dance whenever the Emperor held any sort of social gathering; he remembers seeing a scarlet-haired knight escort Renais' prince to a gathering and gracefully whirl around floor; Cormag recalls pulling his brother from the same floor and demanding the he teach him how to dance.

#30 – Body

When Forde shows the couple the sketch he made of them last week Cormag firmly denies that his face held that expression while Seth commends the knight on the accurate positioning of their bodies.

#31 – Sacred

Cormag is holding a Sacred Twin and can almost sense Vidofnir's past masters; Seth grips Adhumal and understands the feeling.

#32 – Farewells

Seth is certain that the moment he said farewell to his heart was the same moment that he and Cormag sparred and the other pinned him with his body.

#33 – World

Seth isn't overly distraught when Cormag tells him the he must fix Vigarde's mistakes, that he can't switch loyalties just like that; when the world of Magvel is safe and Vigarde's injustices have been soothed Cormag stays in Renais but refuses to swear himself to Ephraim, saying that 'He never loved Vigarde like his brother, and he'd never love Ephraim like he does Seth'.

#34 – Formal

Frelia held a party that required guests to wear something that wasn't made for the battlefield; so Seth kept an arm around Cormag's waist for the whole of the party to deter anyone from getting ideas from the blonde's form-fitting attire.

#35 – Fever

"You'll both a get a fever if you do that out there in the cold, no damnit, I won't go back inside until you two pick up your clothes and get over here!"

#36 – Laugh

The beer is cold, the company is good, and Seth is right by his side; Cormag hasn't laughed and smiled this much since the first time Glen took him to a tavern.

#37 – Lies

Cormag firmly told Seth that he didn't love him; Seth grabbed his sweating palms and saw an uncharacteristic blush spread across the man's face, then called him a liar.

#38 – Forever

Seth wanted him forever, and Cormag was too uncertain to say anything until Seth started to walk away; then Cormag pulled the man to the floor and decided that he could handle forever.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Franz is too shocked to do much but shiver in the fading light as he watches Seth lean over Cormag's body and slip a hand between their grinding hips.

#40 – Whisper

Cormag's voice is too coarse to tell Seth that he's 'not a blasted woman' in anything more than a whisper as the man firmly carries his exhausted body to the other's chambers.

#41 – Wait

Cormag is waiting for Seth to find him when he hears the trot of a horse and is suddenly plucked from the ground, having to cling to the other's neck as his mouth is thoroughly explored; Seth pulls back and listens to his soldiers snicker at the healthy blush that has spread across Cormag's face.

#42 – Talk

Cormag calmly explains that Seth is somewhat possessive as his captors move closer; he then crushes a man's throat with his bound feet, earning him a week without food or water.

#43 – Search

Eirika's voice is insistent and worried as Seth refuses her entrance to his tent; Cormag can't find his clothes and is quite annoyed with the princess's bad timing.

#44 – Hope

Seth is chasing him through the halls and Cormag can't throw him off; he'd hoped that Seth would let the awkward declaration slide but realizes that he should of known better.

#45 – Eclipse

The dark magic encloses around the flailing wyvern, blocking out the sun; Cormag can feel the enchantment hacking apart his senses and hopes that Seth is able to remove their comrades from his path before he loses control.

#46 – Gravity

Artur is rapidly flipping through his tome of enchantment as Cormag begins to float upward; Seth grips his hand and –much to Cormag's embarrassment- has to wrap his arm tightly around the Wyvern Lord's waist to stop him from drifting into the clouds as Artur looks for a possible reversal to the magical screw up.

#47 – Highway

When Seth is but a small silver speck on the highway to Grado, Franz and Orson's replacement place bets on whether or not a Wyvern Lord will accompany him back.

#48 – Unknown

Glen always used to present Cormag with some token or item on a set day of the year, but Cormag didn't know his date of birth and so never drew the connection between the item and the date, so he used to give Glen some trinket or present on any day of the year that he happened to remember; for that reason, when he gives Seth a small gift –on the day that just happens to coincide with the Silver Knight's birthday- and witnesses the staggering smile that lights up the man's face he decides that he should do the same thing on the same day next year.

#49 – Lock

While retaining his dignity, a red-faced Ephraim hastily ran from the eastern wing of his castle and the loud roar of his paladin's that the door was _locked_ for a reason.

#50 – Breathe

When Seth became General of Renais his mount became faster and his lungs worked harder as he commanded Renais' vast army, when King Fado fell to Grado's might he forced air from his body in slight gasps that no one noticed as he protected the key to Renais' stone, when he met a Wyvern Rider named Cormag his chest tightened and his face turned blue; no one noticed until Cormag stripped him of his armor –mentally and physically- and forced air between his lips.


End file.
